


The 29th Hunger Games

by NightStreak



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStreak/pseuds/NightStreak
Summary: May the odds be ever in your favor. Let the 29th Hunger Games begin!





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia's POV

I did not want to get up today. It is the reaping for the 29th Hunger Games. 

I spent last night contemplating the possibilities of actually getting reaped. Its been some time since District 7 won. I remember the last boy,a little runt,but witty and handsome enough to win a hell number of sponsors,who won a few years ago. I somehow manage getting up. No one out to wish me good morning or good luck,like they did when I first entered reaping at the age of twelve. But that was 4 years ago. My parents are now with my youngest brother who has entered for reaping for the first time.

I brushed my teeth almost lethargically. I take a bath and just imagine sitting there,forever, with warm water running down my head,flowing through my face and sitting there forever. 

But I had to go. I stepped out,the air cold around my body which is not covered by the towel. My reaping clothes-a green and brown checked skirt and a matching blouse along with a hair ribbon-are kept on my bed. The clothes are used to represent trees and,you know,lumber from District 7. I sigh. As though I did not carry the scars of handling that heavy axe for nine years on my hands that I have to be reminded that my district has lumber industries.

I get dressed. I step out in the small corridor of the second floor of my house,where my room is located when my elder brother steps out,straightening his collar. His room is just in front of mine. He stops in his step as he sees me. He smiles at me.

"So,nervous,Mia?" He teases me. I smile at him.

"Not really," I answer."Of course,its simpler for you,this being your last year."

"Yeah, the benefits of being a full time lumberjack." He ruffles my hair. I had an excellent relationship with Ben. Its my younger brother Timothy I have a problem with. And the reason I'm great with Ben is because we both agree that Tim is a brat and deserves to face the sharp edge of an axe at least once.

"At least we all are not up for tesserae," Ben answers." The odds of us getting picked are less than minus." I agree,but I have a couple of friends who are. What if they are reaped?

We both go downstairs,where Mommy and Daddy were cuddling poor,baby Tim, telling him how brave he is and how he won't get reaped. My younger sister, Blair,a year older than Tim rolls her eyes behind my mom's back. I grin and Ben and I take our place on the table for breakfast. Breakfast was a simple fair. We finish our breakfast with time to spare.

Mom combs my chocolate brown hair into a bun and does the same with Blair's blonde hair. I look at her. I inherited her hair and eyes. Green with a hint of gold.

We walk towards the city square as Tim clings to my mom's hand,whimpering. I admit,I was scared for him as well. I did not want Blair or Tim to get reaped. Me and Ben made a pact. If Blair gets reaped I would volunteer for her and if Tim gets reaped, Ben would. We all gather in the square,where boys and girls between the age of twelve to eighteen are assembling. The older kids assemble in the front and the younger ones in the back. The families arrange themselves around us.

Before going,mom kissed Tim and Blair on their foreheads and gives an approving nod to me and Ben. Our parents are aware of the pact we made. In fact,everyone is ,except the kids. We decided not to tell them. Our father hugs us all before going over to stand with my mom. Ben grabs my hand and says,"Remember the deal."

We stare at Blair,who was standing with her friends,her blonde hair glowing in the sun and Tim, his brown hair,dull and lanky,shifting as he stood with other twelve year olds. How are they even related, I think. I nod in Ben's direction and he let's go of my hand.

We stand with our particular age groups. I stare at the reaping bowls. In the girls bowl, five papers have Amelia Mines written on them and two with Blair Mines written on them. In the boys,seven have Benjamin Mines on them and a lone one has Timothy Mines.

The procedure is the same every year. The cameras,the bowls,the reaping are all the same. On the stage there are six chairs. One for the Capitol escort,one for the mayor and four for the victors. Out of which one is that little runty boy,Danny,who is now grown up to be almost a year older than Ben.

The mayor reads us the treaty,how the districts rebelled and the Capitol won and how they started the Hunger Games where every district is supposed to send one boy and one girl into the arena where they fight to death. The last one is the victor. It's the same every year.

And just like every year, our district escort, Matia , with her green wig and silver eyes and her butterfly tattoos flutters on the stage and in her strange accent wishes everyone in a breathy,"Happy Hunger Games,and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Like every year, Matia would pick two papers,one girl and one boy who would be our tributes. They would be taken to the Capitol and the district would rejoice over the fact that their kids weren't reaped. And like every year our tributes would fight in the Hunger Games while we,in our district,would watch it. Just like every year.

The only thing that does not happen every year is that the name Matia picked out from the girls' bowl is Amelia Mines.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's POV

Its finally here. The moment we all were waiting for. The moment I was waiting for. 

I stared at my reaping clothes. A simple shirt and pants. I imagined myself in the chariot, in the interview.. when I'm crowned the victor. A grin slips on my face as I get up and walk towards the door. As soon as I open the door, my younger sister,Amber, jumps up and starts hanging from my neck. I pick her up and she starts giggling as I tickle her waist.

"So, are you going to do it?" she asks. I sighed as I put her down. She gives me one of those pouts she is famous for.

"You know I am Amber, " I say. "Its not even up for argument."

Of course its not. I'm eighteen,I'm from District 4 and I've been training my whole life. 

Amber purses her lips,turns and starts skipping towards the living room. She is not yet eligible for reaping,but she trains with the other kids. And in four years, her name would be up for reaping.

After a quick breakfast,we walk to the square where the reaping would take place .I recognize some of the brutal faced boys who trained with me. One of them, a big cruel looking boy who is an excellent swordsman is also eighteen and may volunteer as well. I have to watch out for him.

Diane,our district escort,is a pretty but strange looking woman. For one,she has a beehive jade color wig and yellow stencils over her body. Capitol people are weird.

The stage is filled with chairs. For the mayors, the escort and the victors. The latest victor looks almost bored with the proceedings.

After our mayor finishes the treaty, Diane picks a chit from the girls reaping bowl. The cameras are trained towards her. She calls out a small twelve year old girl, but a vicious redhead volunteers for her. Now the boys.

The name belongs to a boy I've seen sometimes, Justin Blake. But I volunteer for him just a second before that big swordsman does. I was waiting for this. Now's the time to show the other tributes what I'm worth. 

The cameras are now on us as the boy,who is much bigger than me, challenges me to a duel. He is big but heavy and is not good at physical combat. I easily deflect his punch and aim a kick in his groin. He collapses and I grab his hand and twist it. He starts howling in pain and I realize I broke his hand. From the corner of my eye,I see Amber with a sad look on her face and I decide leaving it to that. As long as I get to volunteer, I don't care. The Peacekeepers take him out of there as I face the cameras and a fearful Diane,with a wide smile on my face. The latest victor,Tiffany, smirks at me.

"I guess I'm volunteering, " I say pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like it. Leave comments on your opinions about it and all new ideas are welcome and will be used. Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it!!


End file.
